


The Adventures of Cha Eunwoo's Moving Castle

by Thetimehascome



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Domestic, Eunwoo's a lowkey dork with the face of a god., Fluff and Humor, Jinjin is a badass and a sweetheart and that's canon., M/M, You don't have to know Howl's moving castle to get it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thetimehascome/pseuds/Thetimehascome
Summary: Jinwoo loves his simple life, but sometimes he wonders if there isn't more out there. When a famous wizard visits his hat shop and brings a storm with him, he is about to find out exactly what this world has to offer.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 49





	1. A simple beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I love Howl's moving castle and I love Astro, so why shouldn't I write a fic about both? I'm excited to share this work with you all I couldn't resist. I have it all planned out already so I hope you like the start. I know there is approximately 4 of us who actually ship this pair so please, please leave a comment so we can talk about them because I know literally no one who wants to rant about how cute it is the Eunwoo goes to Jinwoo to talk about his troubles and how Jinjin can't stop ranting about how handsome Eunwoo is like please let's chat. Or if you are a Jinwoo bias, lets talk about how wonderful and caring he is, because I want to cry sometimes hearing him talk about Astro and his love for them. 
> 
> P.s. If you've never seen the movie than you should know the Witch doesn't stay a villain and neither will this one.

Jinwoo bustled around the colorful bows and ribbons determined to find the perfect match to the rose that curled around the hat in his hand. He jostled drawers and humphed when he couldn’t find the shade of red he was looking for. Right where it should be was a hastily wound gold spool, obviously out of place in the assortment of red and purple colors. It must have been Kaia again, never listening when he asked her to please put everything back in the right places. While he loved his sister dearly, she never seemed to pay much attention when he spoke. 

In fact none of his family really did, his mother and two sisters moving around him like he was a stone in a flourishing stream. They chatted with him of course, and helped around the shop as with him, but he knew well that he was always the afterthought in their mind. When he was a child he tried to be more like his sisters, learning to sew better than the other two, practicing until only his souffle always stood up straight, designing their next bestselling hat. But the jealousy only brought the rest of the family into disharmony, and eventually his mother requested that he focus on something else. It stung, but now he was glad he wasn’t trying to always compete to be something he’s not. 

Once he had dreamed of more beyond this hat shop, desiring to live as a dancer in the marvelous crew that traveled around the country. He had been captivated by their wild performances and worldly knowledge, and eventually he had even begun to take lessons with their instructor. He bonded with the others until they felt like real family, eating lunch with them and chatting everyday. The work was hard and the lessons tiring, but he felt free when he danced in ways he had never before, and that was enough to keep him going for several years. 

But his mother quickly called him home once she realized he was serious. She cried to him about how hard it would be to run the hat shop alone, even speaking about his late father which she rarely did. He knew that she was being honest if not a little selfish, but it still cut deeply to watch them move on without him a few years ago. They visit once a season, but he only feels farther apart when they tell stories of the great beyond and he can say nothing in response. Do they care that yellow dye just went down two cents? He doubts it.

He still keeps some hope for more, especially now that the hat shop has built a hefty profit. He has told his mother in no uncertain terms that he will be taking a couple months to travel at the start of next year, and that she will have to make do while it happens. She agreed with minimal fuss, and it has been dreaming of that day that has helped him enjoy the rest of this busy year.

He loved his family dearly, but sometimes he wondered if he let them rely on him too much. His sister’s would flirt as much as they worked, and his mother asked more and more of him as he grew older. She always talked about his sisters finally marrying and leaving with some wonderful husband, but never talked about the day when he would eventually go away. It crossed his mind every once in a while that maybe he should just pack up and leave just for a month or two, to remind them that he can. But his loyalty was too great for that, so he vowed to go on his trip when he scheduled it. 

He doesn’t hate his routine life, in fact he has learned recently that he’s not sure he was ever cut out for the wild troop lifestyle. Every year his friends come back more haggard, and he dares to wonder if some of them haven’t begun to resent his relaxed lifestyle. So he continues on, drinking his camomile in the morning and reading a nice book by candlelight every night, making friends with his regulars and teasing his sister's about their romantic plights. Soon he will take time for his own adventures for a bit, and then he can sort out his next step from there. 

He was only 24 with plenty of time to see the world and help his home out too, so he figured putting some stuff on the back burner isn’t the worst idea for now. And while his life was simple he knew that he was beloved by many in the community. Old Herman the retired sailor loved to come and tell him stories and share his fresh baked sourdough, and Ivan counted on his advice for his many date outfits, always thanking him profusely for his time. He babysat little Homin next door every other week ,and was even a favorite of the stray dogs he fed and pet every night. He enjoyed a lot about his small town home.

Today was a beautiful day outside, the town decorated for the August festival of harvest with colorful streamers blowing in the gentle wind and the sun beaming bright. The shop was in a lull, quiet enough that he could hear his sisters voices from the break room in the back.

“Oh Maijung I am telling you he’s here! The great wizard Cha Eunwoo is granting are small little town a visit!”

“Kaia please don’t be silly. What business would he have here? A bachelor like him would be in search of a catch in bigger waters.”

A man enters the shop with a polite nod and Jinwoo gives him a small smile back and then pays him no mind, still listening in on his sister's amusing conversation.

“Girls! Both of you honestly, he might not be here to make a match. Still with a face like that I’m sure Eunwoo would be hard to miss so if you get the chance…”

His sisters giggled, shushing his mom while promising they’d take the chance if they were granted it.

The customer approached the counter with a sensible looking hat, unremarkable in any way just like the man before him. As he began to ring him up he looked forward once again, only to see a face that could not be mistaken. While he had not sought the image out himself, he had looked over his sister's shoulder enough to know the face of the famed Cha Eunwoo. While it had looked pretty on paper, he could understand why all the girls swooned when he saw it in person. 

It was simply flawless, a face that could be seen as handsome at any angle, and a body that could make the clothes that looked plain before seem stunning now. Jinwoo didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help but pause and stare. 

“Yes?”

Came a polite prompting from the man, and quickly Jinwoo told him his total so the man could be on his way. He tried to keep his eyes to himself as much as he could, not wanting to make the man uncomfortable.

Jinwoo was sure however, that the man who came in looked nothing like the one before him now, and he felt obligated to warn him before he left into the bustling plaza once more.

“Pardon me, but I just want to let you know your style charm has faded away, so you might want to reapply.”

For a moment Eunwoo froze, and Jinwoo swore he almost saw what looked like fear on his face before he masked it into a polite smile.

“Thank you I will make sure to do so.”

Jinwoo felt a bit bad for unsettling the man, even if it was a necessary ill, and attempted to reassure him.

“It’s fine. I hope you know I’m not ready to unleash my sisters on you anytime soon, although I’m risking the lecture of a lifetime on family loyalty.”

Eunwoo stalled out for a moment before giving a snort that evolved into a set of low chuckles. It was a bit of an undignified sound, but Jinwoo found it all the more endearing. 

“Thank you for your bravery.”

Jinwoo was taken aback by the sight of a true smile on Eunwoo’s face, but fought to move past it with a broad grin of his own. They just stood there for a moment, looking dumb just grinning at each other, but they just couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Jinwoo! Dear, have you seen my scissors?”

Startled out of their stalemate, Eunwoo gave a polite nod and then turned away quickly, walking out the door while slowly shrinking as his disguise came into place. Jinwoo looked out after him and sighed, perhaps a little too disappointed to see him go. He glanced down only to see the plain brown hat still on the counter, and he burst out in peals of laughter.

“Jinwoo what is so funny out here?”

Jinwoo just turned and shook his head at his mother’s broad figure in the doorway.

“Nothing really, someone just forgot their hat. Must have been frightened away by your booming vocals.”

His mother just rolled her eyes and walked back in the room, leaving Jinwoo smiling down at that dumb plain hat.

…

The rest of the day had passed quickly, and if Jinwoo sighed a little more than usual that was for him to know. Eventually the shop shuttered up for the night, and Jinwoo was just polishing the last glass display case when he heard a rattle at the door. Startled by the noise, he looked around into the dark outside, but couldn’t find a hint of what or who was trying to get in. Sighing to himself he decided it was just the wind blowing hard on his door, and picked up the rag and bottle of polish to get back to work. 

He sprayed the case one last time before he was startled by a loud boom that rattled through the room, and a figure burst through the door behind him. Jinwoo clenched the table below him and stared up with wide eyes, in disbelief at the grand entrance of the person in front of him. A man stood in before him in fabulous attire, neck dripping with long chained jewels and head wrapped in a colorful fine silk scarf. He took one step forward in his pointed black boots and inspected the hat shop around him with a look of distaste. 

Jinwoo snapped out of his daze, and tried to stand up straight to confront this figure who barged in the door so late at night. He wasn’t sure who this person was, but he figured he couldn’t just let him bust in and do anything he pleased.

“Excuse me we are closed.”

Piercing green eyes looked him up and down and snorted, the figure suddenly turning his nose up in the air. Arms crossed and face in a placid smile, the man seemed to grow less and less pretty in Jinwoo’s eyes. 

“I’m not here for a hat, dear. I am here to know if you’ve seen the great wizard Cha Eunwoo. I have tracked him here but this is the only place in town that carries his true scent.”

Jinwoo sucked in a breath, more nervous than he was before. He wasn’t sure what this witch was after, but he figured he already vowed to not turn Eunwoo over to those who were chasing after him, and he was always a man of his word.

“Well if his scent is here that maybe he was, but I don’t know for sure. I certainly have no clue where he is now, so I suggest you look elsewhere.”

This time those eyes narrowed in real frustration, and the figure raised one velvet gloved hand toward Jinwoo in a menacing manner. The moon light seemed to collect around his hand and his handsome features scrunched into a bitter scowl. 

“Do you know who I am, defiant child? I am Moonbin, great witch of the Waste, and I will not be thwarted by a boy in a tacky hat shop!”

His spell gathered and then shot out, sinking into Jinwoo’s skin as he cried out in surprise, Moonbin’s imposing figure then whisking back out into the night like a shadow absorbed back into the black sky. 

For a few moments he just laid there in shock, overwhelmed by the series of events that just occurred. A curse! Jinwoo didn’t know anyone who could break curses, and going to a wizard was always a gamble since there are so many fakes these days. The last thing he would want is for his family to pay a large fee and then see their money taken only to have no results to show for it. His mind was swirling with the possibilities this might entail, and coming up with more and more outlandish theories on what the spell might have done to him. 

Finally he simply took a deep breath and banged his head against the floor to try and settle his chaotic mind. Whatever it was, Jinwoo would deal with it like he did everything: with compassion, care, and calmness. He could move on, he always did. But damn was he pissed at that annoying witch. Cursing people simply because they didn’t have the answers you wanted- what a brat!

Jinwoo picked himself up off the floor, walking with steady footsteps to the door which he closed and locked once more, surprised to see that everything was still intact. He picked up the cleaning supplies and put them away, going through his routine as if everything was normal. He wasn’t sure if he was being rational or crazy as he moved up to simply go to bed like it was any other day, but this was how Jinwoo was going to cope.

He picked up his book and read and reread the same page before he promptly gave up, slumping as he realized he wouldn’t be able to focus tonight. He changed and slipped into his cold bed, shivering before his body heat could warm it up. He looked out his window into the dark night, picking out the brightest stars and trying to focus on their light. He held onto their hope enough to properly rest his eyes, his body slipping into sleep as his face faintly glowed in the darkness of the room. 

  
  
  



	2. A Fire in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guess who got caught up and wrote the longest chapter I've ever written...Yeah me. Normally my chapters are like 2,500 words but I must love this universe a lot to write 4,000 and not even realize it. I think I'm inspired by the comeback coming up soon! Everyone lets rejoice in our ASTRO's new gateway album, and those amazing teasers, I might have to make Jinjin bleach his hair in this world because blond Jinwoo in those new pictures... wow and I thought his green or orange hair would be his peak. Anyway a fun chapter here! We get to know more of the cast and establish Jinwoo inside the moving castle. Hope you guys enjoyed it, and as always please leave a comment so we can chat about Jinwoo, JinCha, or just how amazing ASTRO is :).

Jinwoo woke up in a cold sweat. 

The world was bright outside, birds loudly calling to each other outside his window, and for a moment he thought it was only a bad dream. But as reality came back into focus, he began to realize it was no nightmare made by his mind, a witch had cursed him last night and he didn’t even know its effects yet. Slowly getting up from his bed, Jinwoo tried to stand as usual only to hear a loud crack of his back as he straightened.

“Oh lord”, he exclaimed out loud, trying to stumble to the bathroom and wash up as usual. Maybe this witch’s curse affected his bones, or left him permanently tired, because it sure felt like he could barely open his eyes. When he reached the mirror however, he knew it was deeper than that. The face staring back at him was wrinkled, creased like a shirt straight out of the wash, and his features had sagged and sunk until he looked a spry 70. 

In disbelief he touched his skin, jumping back when he could feel every line carved in it. It felt unreal for a moment, the hands moving in the mirror looking like a stranger’s even as they followed his every move. His hair was now tufts of grey, and his hands had new spots that fanned out like a splatter of ink on his body. He just stood there, taking it all in and allowing the truth to sink in deep. As the world faded out around him and his breaths came too quick, he quickly slapped his own cheek to snap out of it. 

“Get a hold of yourself Jinwoo! You always lived like an old man sowing and cooking all day, maybe this is the right lifestyle choice for you. And you can become some nice family’s chef or something! Yeah, explore the world as a traveling old chef. Who wants to buy a croissant from a young person anyway? You didn’t really lose much in terms of beauty anyway huh, so let's just head out and forget we were ever 20.”

While mumbling to himself he was beginning to pick out a couple outfits and lay them out on his floor, finally choosing 7 pairs of tops and bottoms and folding them tightly into a large leather bag he used for their supply runs to the cloth shop. Packing away other small items and hygiene products, he put in everything until he had double checked he had enough to survive for the next month or so before he hoped to be settled somewhere. With his bag full, he took a deep breath and began to take his next steps out of here. 

Thanking his luck, he was able to scuttle down to the kitchen without being seen and pack a large cloth with food and a big jar of water, knowing he’d need it to get all the way to the next town. For a second he paused to feel a pang of sorrow for his sisters and mother who would find him gone soon, and he scrambled to get a pen and paper ready. Scribbling down a rushed note he wrote about wanting to travel and being back in a couple months, although he wasn’t sure if it was the truth. All he knew was that he couldn’t stay here, sowing hats and listening to gossip as if he hadn’t just lost 40 years of his life. 

Moving onto the street he closed the Hat shop doors with a firm click, taking a long lingering look at the sign that stood above him for his first 25 years of life. It looked duller in the weak morning rays, the lettering faded from years in the sun while his skin remained milky white. Indeed maybe this was the push he needed to get out in the light, and gain a real exposure to this vast world that he had watched from his window. 

Walking down the stone path out of town he looked back at the city he had grown up in, feeling a sense of disbelief that he had really left it behind just like that. But it seems as though this was the final straw, the push to stop waiting around and go where he never had dared. For years he had been telling himself he had time, but now it's obvious that time is no one’s to take for granted. He isn’t sure if he will simply age like normal from here or not, but he’s not going to take the chance on simply waiting around to find out. 

So after letting the city’s warbled colorful image imprint on his mind, he moved on. One step at a time he climbed the gravel path, the gritty rocks sliding under his shoes and the hot sun beating on his back making the journey difficult. It felt like a long stretch of time he was climbing up while every down hill felt too short, but he supposed the new aches in his hip was normal now. Still it would help if his left knee didn’t click every time he straightened the thing out, or if he could catch his breath. 

By the time the high noon sun was fully hanging in the sky, Jinwoo needed a long break, huffing and puffing as he sat on a solid looking rock and pulled out a small loaf of bread and soft cheese to eat to keep his energy up. The soft carbs and salty creamy cheese melted in his mouth, feeling like heaven after the long walk up to this moment. He was fit as a man in his twenties, but if he keeps this up he’ll be even stronger in his 70’s! He had a long day ahead, but if he walked at a reasonable pace he knew he could get there only a couple hours after sunset. 

He took a good look at the plains around him, the weeds long yellow stalks flowing in the gentle breeze, and he took a moment to take in the bright sky above him. It felt like the world was truly silent, but if he had learned anything it’s that a storm could blow in at any moment. For now though, he allowed the breeze to carry his aches a way, closing his eyes and breathing in the heavy air as nothing stirred except that barking in the distance- wait.

Jinwoo opened his eyes only to be greeted by the welcome sight of a dog he used to feed in the alley behind the shop. This pup was always his favorite, short hairs slightly curled and sharp eyes holding a deep intelligence. He was a dog with a sense of justice, always making sure everyone got their equal fill when Jinwoo would pass out the food. He seemed quite fond of Jinwoo too, huffing until he got a turn to have head pats. Jinwoo grinned at his appearance, hoping the creature knew him even with his transformed face.

“Rocky? You know me right? It’s Jinwoo.”

The dog gave him a disgruntled guff, and stared at him with a bored look in his eyes. Then he promptly scooted his head right under Jinwoo’s loose hand, and looked up pointedly. Chuckling and smoothing down Rocky’s hair Jinwoo smiled broadly, glad he was wrong about not being recognized. He tore off a chunk of bread and gave it away, happy to feed his treasured pup once more. He hadn’t even realized how much he was going to miss him until he felt such a sense of relief when he appeared. 

Looking once more at the sun Jinwoo knew he didn’t have much time left to rest, and started the long process of getting up. Slowly but surely he reached standing height, feeling grateful that he was never much of a hurried person in the first place. If it was his mother who aged 30 years? Oh she would be busting hips left and right trying to rush everywhere, cursing out her old back at twice the rate that she did now. He giggled a little to himself, he really was 25 going on 70, now it's just official.

As he moved along again he was rather hoping that he would hear paws hit the gravel beside him, but when he looked back only the plains greeted him, waving in the wind once again. He sighed, a bit disappointed, but he was already resigned to moving on this journey alone, so it wasn’t a huge loss. Still he wished to see Rocky again soon, and was hopeful that maybe his presence this far from the city meant he would visit the other towns sometimes. 

Thinking about Rocky and his absence made Jinwoo feel a bit more lonely, perhaps he had more to lose than he remembered. There were the neighbors, and his family, who he had never lived without. As much as he supported them, they were also a constant in his life, strolling behind him every step of the way. Now for the first time it was just him and his skills, making it into the world with little else but a few outfits and meals. But he wouldn’t let nerves hold him back here, now was the time to do what all children must: fly from the nest and into the wind. 

So he walked on, hours passing as the sun flew across the sky until all above him was painted washes of purple and red. But there was something else unexpected on the horizon: in the western sky there were clouds, dark and crackling with light. Jinwoo looked worriedly at the fast spreading storm, picking up the pace in hopes of out running what looked like a nasty bout of weather he was ill prepared for. He plucked out a scarf and wool coat from his bag and hurriedly moved on, bustling across the almost dark path.

His hopes were soon dashed, the first drop of rain hitting him from the heavens not even a half an hour later. Then came the drizzle, and then the downpour, with high winds wiping around him and blowing right through his soaked coat. Shivering and still trying to look down the road, Jinwoo trudged along, knowing his only real hope lay another mile or two in town. Still he could hardly walk in the rough weather, the droplets now stinging his skin at every step and water dripping into his half closed eyes. 

As he slowly made his way over a large pass, he heard a familiar barking and a thoroughly soaked Rocky came barreling into his sight. The poor pup was shivering and his fur was matted with water and mud, but his eyes shined with a keen determination. Tugging on Jinwoo’s wool coat and barking in a direction off to the right, Rocky seemed set on guiding Jinwoo off his path and into the dark unknown, but Jinwoo had a feeling that Rocky had his best interest at heart. 

With that in mind and a lot of desperation in his step, Jinwoo began following Rocky down a muddy side passage, careful to navigate the larger stones and lumps on the slick ground. Trailing along steadily, Jinwoo began to hear another odd sound in the distance, a grinding of metal on metal and a strong squelching step. Finally looking up from his feet, Jinwoo was just in time to see a huge mechanised house composed of mismatched parts move in front of him exposed by a stray bolt of lightning, its towering presence like a beast in the night. 

Jinwoo stepped back and glanced at Rocky’s expectant expression.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! IS THAT EUNWOO’S MOVING CASTLE YOU CRAZY DOG!”

Thunder boomed from above almost drowning out his complaint, and soon Rocky was back to barking and head-butting, insistent that Jinwoo hurry to catch up with the goliath passing them by. As another jolt of lightning landed dangerously close to them, it lit up a back door which was only 20 feet in the distance, and Jinwoo decided that his life was just crazy enough to try this.

Running as fast as he could, Jinwoo attempted to catch up with the house that was literally walking away from him on what looked to be mechanical chicken legs. Laughing out loud with as much breath as he could muster, Jinwoo marveled at the shit show his life has come to in a very rapid pace. Finally when he felt his lungs and legs could take no more, he spotted the railing to the entrance right in front of him, and with the last strength in his body he jumped.

Holding on to the inside iron wrong with his whole might, Jinwoo tucked himself as close as he could while being jostled by the giant steps propelling this contraption forward. Eventually he opened his eyes only to see Rocky getting smaller in the distance, paused as he sat still behind the beast.As quickly as he could he scrambled to stand up, and eyes wide and hand cupping his mouth, he shouted out to the stubborn dog.

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU THINK I CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO LEAVE YOU? I WILL JUMP OFF HERE, I SWEAR I WILL, IF YOU DON’T GET UP HERE NOW!”

Jinwoo waved his hand aggressively, even daring to hang one foot over the edge like he would really jump and break a hip if Rocky didn’t join him on the porch. Spurred on by his insistence or perhaps his idiocy, Rocky sprinted closer and closer until an unfairly graceful leap landed him right on the wooden platform and he skidded to keep his place. Jinwoo quickly reached one arm out to hold him steady, burying his face in his wet fur to hide his giddy giggles. 

Once he had calmed down long enough to feel tiredness set in, Jinwoo knew it was time to face whatever lies beyond this door, he was sure it couldn’t be worse than a raging storm in the wastelands. Securing Rocky in between his legs he let go with his arms and reached up, taking in a deep breath and swinging the door open. Warm air blasted out into his face, and like a starved man to an oasis in the desert, he clambered in a desperate huff. Firmly slamming the door behind him, Jinwoo let out a sigh of relief, glad to at least be out of that awful weather. 

Turning around slowly he looked up a set of concrete steps into what looked to be a living room, wood floors dusty and tables full of clutter. Stepping up cautiously, he glanced around to take in the various colorful bottles and ornate nick nacks on the selves, open books and old cups taking up most of the space on the main table to his left. As he moved further towards the source of warmth and flickering light in the room, he stared down at a large flame in the stone hearth, glowing like a star in the night sky. 

Suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue, Jinwoo pulled up a chair to sit in front of the warm hearth with a gusty sigh, looking over at the pile of old rags that Rocky was sniffing in the corner. 

“Hmmm a bit of a mess for the house of a Grand Wizard I’d say.”

“Oh you're telling me! We’re lucky if Eunwoo comes back to charm the place clean every month. Says it takes too much time and energy, the brat.”

Humming in agreement Jinwoo kept his head turned until shock overtook his body, and he snapped back to look at the fire once more, now blinking at him with big eyes and a flat mouth. Jaw unhinged and mind stalled out, Jinwoo just stared at the fire as it began to get impatient with his unmoving figure.

“Yes, yes I talk- get over it. Some would say I never shut up! And by some I mean Eunwoo’s little apprentice Sanha, ugh what a mega brat. I have a name too! MJ is what they call me, a striking name if you ask me. I had a curse put on me just like you honey boo, oh a lot longer ago now though. Why I’ve been a damn kitchen fire for 12 years now, patiently waiting for the day I go free. But alas that pesky Eunwoo is right there with me, who knows if even he knows how to break the curse these days. Anyway you want to talk about clutter? Check out this ash all around me! Outrageous! Me, a powerful demon, sitting in a pile of dust! I’ve told Sanha all this but he just laughs that twirp. And I’ve said a thousand times I need to-”

As the surprise rapidly wore off, Jinwoo grew envious of everyone who had a fire who never learned to speak. Body and mind exhausted, Jinwoo knew he needed to cut this little rant short before he could speak once more. 

“Hey listen I’d love to hear about it in the morning, but I can barely keep my eyes open. What I’d love to know is how do you know about my curse? And do you know how to break it?”

MJ hummed, his flame flickering left, than right, as he considered Jinwoo’s questions.

“Well I knew because as I stated, I’m a powerful fire demon. Say what about this old man- I break yours if you break mine?”

Jinwoo had little energy left to do anything but nod, mumbling a little “for sure” before he placed his weary head on his damp sleeves and promptly fell deep into sleep. 

…

Jinwoo woke to an insistent poke to his back, body creaking as he tried to lift his head up. As his spine straightened out he let out a loud groan, and heard a sharp screech sound out from behind him. Peering his eyes open and twisting back, he saw a young boy with short purple hair and wide eyes, body scrunched up as if preparing for a strike. Jinwoo just watched as the boy peeked out at him behind his long eyelashes, white shirt looking wrinkled and little hands clenched into fists.

“Why hello there, what is your name?”

The boy’s eyes widened even more, and in a high pitched whiny voice he answered back.

“W-why? Are you going to use it in some witchy spell to curse me forever?”

Jinwoo blinked twice and then burst out into slightly crazed laughter. All this bad luck because of his own curse, and this boy thought he was the witch! Behind him another voice piped up.

“Oh please Sanha don’t piss your pants this is… well I actually don’t know his name but you know there is a strong spell Eunwoo cast on this place to keep out anyone with harmful intent.”

Sanha wined when he heard his name, but then seemed to relax at the last part of MJ’s speech. 

Suddenly those wide eyes were looking at him with more curiosity than fear, his irises a swirling blue like whirlpools in a calm lake. Looking at him again Jinwoo felt any nerves disappear, this boy little more than a skittish child.

“Yes indeed I’m harmless huh? Now what do you say I make us some breakfast?”

Just like that Jinwoo clearly gained Sanha’s favor, the boy wrapping two long arms around his middle and jumping up and down.

“I want french toast, please please pleaaaase”

Jinwoo laughed, resting a hand on his back to support himself while he got up. Glancing around he spotted a pan on the tile counter to his left, and a couple eggs and a loaf of toast besides that. 

“Okay Sanha lets make some french toast and eggs. But you have to find the cinnamon for me in all this mess.”

Sahna immediately jumped up, voice growing smaller as he climbed into a closet under the stairs.

“I know it's in this box, right next to the elvish tears!”

Jinwoo just shook his head and hoped he didn’t end up summoning a mean pixie instead of a delicious breakfast. 

As he put the pan down near MJ he cracked three eggs in it and lifted it up to begin to cook. MJ quickly pushed it away, looking disgruntled.

“Hey! I told you I was a kitchen fire as a joke! I’m not here to cook some eggs!”

Jinwoo narrowed his eyes at the noisy little fire, leaning in until his displeased face felt a deep heat. 

“Oh? Are you sure because that pan of water is looking mighty tempting over there. Say- what do you think about going for a little swim?”

MJ gasped and gaped at him until he muttered something that sounded like “not an evil witch my ass”, and set himself to a low burn flame. Pleased that he could finally get started on cooking, Jinwoo flipped the first egg and then the second and third, before he set the pan down to start on the french toast batter.

“Sahna!”, he called out without turning, “Where is the cinnamon, I need it soon.”

“Here, I believe this is what you're looking for.”, came a smooth deep voice behind him. Turning to accept the offering bottle, Jinwoo freezed as he came face to face with the great wizard Cha Eunwoo. 

Well shit.

Hesitating he let his hand linger open in the air, until Eunwoo pushed the bottle into his extended fingers with an amused expression on his handsome face. Unsure of what to do next Jinwoo bowed his head a little in thanks, and proceeded to start mixing the cinnamon into the bowl. Feeling a bit like a child who was playing hide and seek simply by covering their own eyes, Jinwoo very pointedly did not look back. 

Eventually though he reached an impasse. He needed sugar and he had no idea where to find it. Cranking his head around like a rusty wheel he glanced behind him only to see Eunwoo leaning back on the table, arms crossed and lips ever so slightly turned up as he watched him.

“Well… perhaps this is a bit presumptuous of me, but you wouldn’t happen to be willing to find me some sugar would you?”

Now the turning of Eunwoo’s mouth had stretched into a full smirk, and he reached beside himself to pick up a jar filled with white powder and handed it over. Jinwoo took it with another awkward bow, and proceeded to do the only thing he could think of: cook french toast and one more egg. 

When he was finished he almost wished there was more to do, but with a sigh he picked up everything and faced his fate. What greeted him was a better sight than he had expected however, with Eunwoo and Sahna sitting down at the table already with plates and silverware in front of them. Deciding that he was at least welcome here for breakfast, Jinwoo confidently carried the plates over and set them down in the middle, moving to sit to the left of Eunwoo who was placed at the end. Filling up the plate that had been kindly given to him, he moved to find one more plate in the mess on the other side of the table, and gathered some food on that as well. Ignoring the curious stares on him, he loudly called out.

“Rocky! Are you here? We are eating breakfast, come and get some.”

Soon enough Rocky popped up from below a bunch of clothes and sneezed from the gathered dust, then began to walk to the table. Before Jinwoo could set the plate down however, Eunwoo gripped his arm while looking at Rocky and spoke up.

“Hmm what interesting folk have walked in our door. Now why don’t you transform Rocky-sii, and we can all eat at the table?”

Jinwoo could only watch in shock as the pup that had been following him around shifted into a boy no older than 13, hair shaggy and body bare. The boy simply pulled up a chair and stared at Jinwoo in anticipation. Almost robotically Jinwoo pushed the plate his way, and watched as the child began to eat face first. Jinwoo pointedly handed him a fork and waved it around when Rocky just pouted at it. Taking the utensil, Rocky scooped up the egg and shoved it in his face with only slightly better manners than before. Quickly giving up on that battle Jinwoo took one bite of food before he was being asked a question.

“Now I don’t think I’ve heard your name or business here sir, or yours Rocky-sii if that is your given name.”

Well it was less of a question and more of a demand, but Jinwoo nevertheless racked his head for a good answer. But before he could say any more than just his name though, a rough voice spoke up from beside him and interrupted.

“Mama called me Minhyuk, but I am Rocky.”

MJ snorted from behind them.   
“Who would want to be called Rocky? What are you, a pet stone?”

As soon as Rocky growled Jinwoo put a soothing hand on his hair, and worked out some knots in it in hopes that would calm the boy down.

“Rocky it is. Now Eunwoo-sii you see I am in fact, um, your new housekeeper. You see MJ couldn’t stand the dust and clutter in this place, and you seem like a busy man, so he thought he’d invite in some hired help to sort things out.”

Eyebrow raised, Eunwoo turned to face the fire.

“Is this true Myungjin?”

MJ sputtered, embers flying as he yelled out.

“I told you to call me MJ! It  _ sounds cooler! _ Also mmm… yeah I did do that. This place is a mess and you know it.”

Eunwoo faced back to the table, clearly not completely convinced. Just as he was about to speak again a whiny voice piped up next to him, flicking bits of food everywhere.

“Yeah I just found this witch in our living room but MJ seemed to like him.”

At the same time two voices rang out in a scolding tone, “Don’t speak with your mouth full Sanha.”

Staring at each other, Jinwoo and Eunwoo shared a surprised look before a real smile lit up Eunwoo’s face, making his features look years younger and brighter. 

“Maybe it will be good to have you on board, Jinwoo-sii.”


	3. The Magic and Mundane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with more Jincha Howl fluff and light angst! I hope you guys like this one and forgive my ramblings about the bathroom, I just have a passion for beautiful baths. I hope this all makes sense even if you haven't seen the movies, as sometimes I'm worried I'm forgetting to explain things that were obvious in the animation, so if you have any questions please ask. As always please comment so we can chat about JinCha and Howl's moving castle both masterpieces!!

The summoning letter came to the house two weeks into Jinwoo’s stay, and the envelope had a thick glossy shine and curling print that screamed ostentatious pomp. Jinwoo just raised his eyebrow and passed it along, deciding it was none of his business. Still the scarlet red and yellow lettering could only mean it was sent by one entity, and when Eunwoo informed everyone that he had been requested at the royal palace, Jinwoo felt no surprise.

It was a little magical and a bit frightening to know Eunwoo had been summoned to their ruling home, Jinwoo hadn’t even seen the capital but he heard it was magnificent. It was supposed to be full towering spiral homes all reaching out desperately to the sky, cluttered with shops of any sort as people pouring out of them like rushing rivers, and contraptions of all kinds racing around the cobblestones and buzzing in the air. There was an energy to the city, a force that was powerful for better or for worse.

It was of course that later option that caused him pause, a bit of worry festering in his mind about his new acquaintance going to a place where anything could change. If it was good news they had to give him, then the city was a place of endless excitement and cheer. But it was haunted by the shackles of power, the rich and mighty roaming the city like a pack of wild dogs just waiting for a spectacle to devour. It made it a precarious place to be, even if you weren’t a man who made every head turn where he walked.

Still Eunwoo held some authority and riches in his own right, although after cleaning most of his house Jinwoo was sure he was no blue blood, and no doubt he knew how to play the charming game, so Jinwoo put his worries aside. Perhaps it was a bit hasty to already be hovering over the man like a mother hen, but Eunwoo had been unexpectedly kind during his time here. Eunwoo hadn’t been home too much, life obviously scheduled from morning til dusk, but the few hours he was home and out of his office he had been engaging and helpful. He assisted in organizing his cabinets with Jinwoo so they could get a good system working for him, and they joked and chatted quite a bit. 

From that talk he learned much about Eunwoo, such as the fact that he loved to draw still life and write long letters to friends that lived many miles away, that he was taken in by a strange uncle when he was young and learned all he knew about magic from fixing his uncle’s messes while he moaned about the complexity of any spell, and that he always wanted a dog and was rather pleased when Rocky would turn into one. He now knew that Eunwoo laughed hardest at jokes at his own expense, and that he had a mischievous side as wide as his unruly apprentice. They weren’t exactly close, but Jinwoo was surprised to feel like the more he learned, the more he liked the Great Wizard.

Of course he wasn’t the only one in the house, and after Eunwoo gave them all a tired goodbye, Jinwoo asked Sahna and Rocky if they wanted to gather some groceries with him in the market this morning. Sahna’s eyes lit up, probably at the prospect of food more than company, but Jinwoo would take it all the same.

“Can we get candy Jinwoo-sii?! Can we, can we, can WE?”

Sahna pulled at Jinwoo’s sleeves as he tried to gather his bags into his larger woven basket, Sahna’s small hands tangling in the silky white fabric covering Jinwoo’s wrist. Sighing gently and just patting down Sahna’s unruly hair in response, Jinwoo grabbed the iron rail by the door and motioned for Rocky to join them. The sleepy boy was still blinking heavily, and he silently took Jinwoo’s hand in his own. Sahna followed suit and they clicked the dial until it was set to open at the Newport entrance, as each setting would transport them to another place instantly. As he pushed open the door, Jinwoo wondered if it would be this heavy even if he was young again with muscles that still liked him. 

The door burst into the colorful afternoon like a gateway to utopia, the sea breeze streaming through the air and blowing up their hair until it danced in the warm wind. The sun was brilliant in the sky, illuminating the bustling market before them. People filled in and out of colorful stalls full of typical and unusual wares, at one stop a man arguing for a better price on a belly of silver fish, at another a woman cloaked in deep darkness haggling over the toe of a newt. The scene looked like a collage of colors ever twirling, covered in the sound of young girls laughing and people chatting with their regular customers.

As Jinwoo, Rocky, and Sahna moved into the crowd a loud roar of a docking boat sounded out in the air, and a cheer was let out as traveling men came back home once more. Enjoying the jovial attitude, Jinwoo decided that perhaps it was a day for candy, and he noted to pass by that corner when he could. The group of three traveled along from stall to stall, asking questions and buying items for meals that Jinwoo has been planning for a while. Tonight, a smoked salmon with creamy mushrooms and polenta, tomorrow tteokbokki and braised beef. Mouth watering and mind wandering at the possibilities, Jinwoo paid for his fish and then remembered a question that had been lingering in his mind.

“Sahna I was going to ask, does Eunwoo need anything more for his potions? I forgot to ask before he left.”

Sahna tilted his head, biting and releasing his lip as he pondered. His milky skin was already growing pink in the harsh sun, and Jinwoo reminded himself to purchase some sun lotion soon. 

“We need more Sage I think, and he’s always complaining about never having enough Eagle feathers but he never fixes it. That’s all I know!”

With that he skipped off to the snack stand, eyes wide and mouth pouted in an attempt to allure the motherly worker to slip him a chip or two for free. Jinwoo just let out a long breath and turned to glance down at Rocky whose large eyes were already fixated on him. Stroking the boy’s soft cheek, he gave him a smile, and the returning toothy grin was enough to confirm that candy was on the menu today. He and Rocky had struck up a bond once again as human man and boy, with Rocky hovering around him as he cleaned up simply observing in silence, or playing games with Sahna, MJ, and him. Sometimes the fire was a little grumpy that he couldn’t play hide and seek, so they mostly stuck to monopoly and tic tac toe. It had been a nice, quiet life so far, and Jinwoo was glad to have it. 

Heading over to the herb tent, Jinwoo struck up a conversation with the young lady working there, complimenting her on the quality of the ribbon in her corset and then moving on from there. He learned she was just here temporarily, looking to make enough money in the fast paced port city and then move back home to take care of her aging parents.

“But that's what everyone thinks, that they will just pass them by this place. Yet the truth is you can save for a lifetime and still never feel like you have enough. What about you, are you just passing through or are you settling in?”

The question made him pause, hand frozen where it had been boxing up the dried leaves. There wasn’t much to say, or maybe he didn’t want to say it out loud.

“I’m… not sure. My situation isn’t stable but it is steady, so I know what tomorrow will probably look like but not a year from now.”

She looked at him intently for a moment, and he wondered if she saw right through his answer even when it was mostly the truth.

“Hmm...well life is just a bunch of tomorrows until all you have is today, so I’d keep thinking if I were you.”

He nodded politely and collected his change, eager to escape the green tent and the woman's scolding tone. You would think if you looked 80 you wouldn’t be treated like a kid! But maybe he was expected to have had the time to have figured it out by now. Walking forward, he spotted the candy stand, and snatched Rocky and Sahna from where they were chewing on rice cakes to pull both boys along until they reached the table. When they realized where they were headed both boys began squirming, running ahead to inspect the gummies all lined up in glass jars at the front. They immediately began bickering over blue sharks or gummy bears, with Sahna’s argument of “they look huggable and edible” proving to be unbeatable. 

“Alright boys you can have one bag of the gummy bears and two chocolates each, so choose wisely.”

They were off like a race, even pushing each other as if it would all disappear in a second. Jinwoo just ran his hands through his thin white hair and chuckled, trying to streach up at first to reach the jar and then thanking the woman who helped him when she saw him struggling. He paid and then led the boys back to the path home, smiling when he felt the sticky residue on each of their hands. As they made their way back to the house Jinwoo watched the ocean lap at the stone pathway, glad to have seen it before he was gone.

They reached the entrance and crossed into the inside, Jinwoo putting away items as Rocky and Sahna washed their hands and refilled the spice jars. After they were done the boys ran up to play cowboys and bandits, and Jinwoo deep cleaned the kitchen for a few hours, determined to get the shine he always imagined the painted white tile’s could show. Finally done as the sun sat lower in the sky, Jinwoo sunk into the couch next to MJ. Just when he was about to ask the fire if he would be willing to heat some water, Eunwoo slid through the door, face in a scowl and shoulders hunched in.

He didn’t even seem to notice him, his boots trailing mud as he slammed down on the couch with a great sigh. At first Jinwoo wanted to speak, to ask what went so wrong, but the way MJ just sighed along and Eunwoo slumped in a worn spot made him realize that perhaps this wasn’t something that went awry. He took in Eunwoo’s long blue coat, dazzling with its gold thread and ruby lining but simple in its construction, and wondered if he always came back so tired he couldn’t even remove his outwear before he sat down. 

Jinwoo had lived a simple life far removed from a place where appearances were as delicate as fine china and as important as the swing of a sword, and he wondered if perhaps that was more of a blessing than a disappointment. Eunwoo faced the warm fire, dark circles more prominent in the golden light around them. Determined to talk about something just to put the man’s mind off of whatever seemed to be sucking out his strength, Jinwoo spoke up in a quiet voice.

“I hope the capitol hasn’t treated you too harshly, you look like you could use a cup of tea. Would you like me to fetch one for you?”

Eunwoo finally faced him, and his lips pulled into a tired grin. 

“That would be lovely. And it hasn’t been too bad, no worse than the usual mess anyway.”

Jinwoo collected the items and put on the kettle, which MJ heated up with surprising tact. He looked down at MJ and they shared a  _ look _ , MJ’s eyes pointing at Eunwoo in a “go help him if you can” gesture, and Jinwoo nodded. After the kettle had boiled he turned back and set down the cups and sugar, then sat a little closer to Eunwoo than before.

“If you want to talk about it I’m here to chat, I don’t know much, but I have an open mind and a willing ear.”

Eunwoo let out another gust of air, and to Jinwoo’s surprise laid his head onto Jinwoo’s lap. Perhaps that was something Eunwoo was hoping to hear if he opened up so quickly. Deciding he should at least drink his own tea, Jinwoo took a sip and let the liquid warm him up. 

“It’s not the passive aggressive comments about how ‘far my looks have taken me’, or even the blatant disregard for wizards of lower class that are my friends whom I respect that digs into me so, it is the illusion of moral perfection they all have. Everything is made an absolute- we fight in our wars against objective evil, we have hierarchy as Merlin intended it, we obey what is right since one man’s word determines honor. It frustrates me to live in a world that smooths over life’s large hurdles by pouring glass over graves.”

Jinwoo pet Eunwoo’s head, carving through his smoothed hair and releasing the tangles that had been gelled so tightly. Jinwoo’s mind was churning, wondering what he could say while so out of his element. In the end, there was only the truth he knew.

“Facade is something that everyone wears, from upper class to those below, it's our ego that tries to cover up our humanity so desperately. Life is rough, but we live it the best we know how. Give yourself room to fall short, and you’ll grow farther than those men you meet who will not accept what they will not show.”

Eunwoo hummed, eyes drifting closed to shut out the bright lights invading through the window, long eyelashes brushing against the delicate skin above his cheeks. He looked a little younger now, fabulous coat wrinkled and droopy eyes closed tight. When he spoke again his voice was a little rough, passing through his throat where it barely made it out.

“I  _ will _ push myself further than them, I always have, but sometimes I’m tired of running this race alone. I’ve met kind people and sweet friends, but must I always be first? I thought before that people’s soaring expectations of me was a sign that I was winning, now I feel like they mean I will never be enough. I am a symbol, not a man, a figure that means more than my actual self, and that means no one wants to know who I really am.”

Jinwoo’s heart throbbed, seized for a moment by the fate of this man that laid on his lap. What a burden to bear, being the “great wizard Cha Eunwoo”. To never be seen as simply one man, maybe even one boy. 

“I am sorry you must carry the weight of this figure you’ve become, I am sorry you must be a mask to some while still living a life that varies. All I can say is that I’m here for you, and you shouldn’t worry about what one old man thinks about your story.”

Eunwoo smiled up at him, the light creases by his eyes making it even more endearing, and then rested once more, actually falling asleep and slightly snoring. Biting back a laugh at the idea that everyone’s fairy tale prince was a loud sleeper, Jinwoo slipped Eunwoo’s head off his lap and walked towards the stairs while asking MJ if he could boil some water for his bath. 

As he entered the bathroom he admired the colorful bottles on the hardwood shelves, taking in the way they shimmered in the light from the window like gems. The bathroom was stunning, pale blue tiles on the floor leading to black and gold swirls on a stark white background, its tall ceiling making the space look voluminous. There were plants in every crevice, some in stone pots and others dangling from the ceiling, and at its center was a large clawed bathtub with a faucet like a waterfall, that poured in from the ceiling. 

He turned the water on and let it fill up as he chose one of his favorite potions, one that made the water sparkle like diamonds and smell of peppermint, and poured that in. As he undressed and then stepped into the tub he enjoyed the deep warmth that sunk into his tired skin, and allowed himself a moment of peace. His mind was still playing back the conversation he just had, the cold exhaustion in Eunwoo’s tone, but he tried to let it go, knowing that worrying about something he had little power over would just drain him of energy he couldn’t spare.

So he enjoyed his bath, lingering until the water was getting cold and the light grew harsh. The sun was now directly beside him, and he decided to open the window and let out the steam in the air. What he saw took his breath away, a captivating picture of fields of emerald green and a lake sparkling in the sun’s rays. He had never seen such natural majesty, the expanse of twisted tree tops and swaying grass urging him outward until he was sticking his whole head out the window. 

Excitement in his eyes he rushed to put on his simple white shirt and black pants, dashing out the door and yelling up the hallway. 

“SAHNA! ROCKY! Come outside, it's beautiful out there!”

Running down the stairs two at a time he made it to the living room and saw Eunwoo startle up, while MJ stared at him as if he'd lost his mind.

“MJ, oh MJ! Did you bring us all the way to this beautiful land?”

Stuttering a little out of confusion, but never one to turn down what sounded like praise, MJ puffed up and smiled smugly at him.

“Why yes I did thank you for noticing, I actually take you everywhere if you didn’t know.”

Jinwoo just laughed with his whole chest, and winked at the cheeky fire.

“Well I like your spark. I would have never imagined I would be in a place like this.”

Voice losing its gravel and his legs swifter than ever, Jinwoo launched through the door to the outside, winding through the field until he reached the lake bathed in the late day’s light. He heard several footsteps behind him, and he was just barely able to reach out before Rocky went tumbling into the water in front of them.

“Careful, careful now. Isn’t it stunning Rocky?”

The boy grinned, his tan skin squishing up into his eyes until they almost disappeared. Sahna stopped next to them, holding Eunwoo’s hand to keep him locked by their side before he decided to run off. He was chattering with excitement, asking Eunwoo all kinds of questions which were answered with relative patience. 

“Is that a bear?”

“No that’s just a large boulder.”

“Could you fight a bear?”

“With magic maybe, without it absolutely not.”

“Do you think bears should rule over us then if they’re more powerful?”

“Good question, I’ll make sure to ask the king the next time I see him.”

Chuckling at the conversation behind him, Jinwoo enjoyed the nice breeze and the gentle peace nature brought. He sat with everyone as the heat of the day winded down into the cool of the night, the sun now only an orange glow in the sky. Jinwoo felt a gaze on the side of his face, and when he turned Eunwoo was there looking at him with a bit of twinkle in his eyes. Unsure of what he could be seeing, Jinwoo brought up his own thoughts to deflect the light tension.

“Today was beautiful, even for a simple old man like me these days seems like something special.” 

Eunwoo gave a tender look to the landscape around him, and then kept that expression as he turned back around.

“The day was sweet, one I won’t be forgetting, but I wouldn’t call you simple. You look beautiful Jinwoo, just like the sunset.”

With those words he took Jinwoo’s face in one hand, cupping a smooth cheek and admiring the face of the youthful 25-year-old who sat beside him. But before Eunwoo's very eyes that face faded, wrinkles settling back into place and body aging once more. Jinwoo just gave him a tight grin, and looked away.

“A nice thing to say to an old fellow like me. But my life has always been simple, and that’s how it was meant to be.”

Unsure of what to say but sad to let the silence linger, Eunwoo just took Jinwoo’s hand in his, and pulled him back inside along with the boys who were already rubbing their eyes. 

As the sun fully faded, the stars behind them shined especially bright. 


	4. Peace and What to do With it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it has been a while once more woops. Anyway I really didn't get everything I wanted in here so I'm going to extend this story by another chapter, and hope for the best. Hope you like it!

The deck must have had some stabilizing spell on it, because even as the whole house shifted with each giant step it took, Jinwoo’s tea remained perfectly still in its porcelain cup. He watched it for a while, fascinated by the lack of even a ripple in its depths. Eventually he was interrupted by the sound of the door to his right opening, and Eunwoo strolled out with a bowl of sugar in one palm and a small painted pot of cream in the other. Eunwoo smiled down at him, a peaceful breeze running through his dark locks, as always turning any mundane scene into a commercial worthy moment. 

Eunwoo joined him on the soft green couch, setting down the bowls with a clink. The wide blue sky yawned out above the small outside area they sat in, which was attached to the top of the hulking machine that the public boldly declared a “castle”. Jinwoo thought that truly any building a man like Eunwoo owned would feel like it must house a prince, even this splotched mosaic of wood and metal. The sun was high but the air still carried the morning chill, and the combination was a delightful contrast which kept his skin warm and his head cool enough. 

Jinwoo picked up his cup and sipped the rich brown liquid, breathing in the earthy smell and letting the bitter tang wash through his mouth. Eunwoo’s eyes had shut beside him, perhaps enjoying the weather just as much as he was. Eunwoo’s plum colored silk shirt was loosely tied at the top and the sleeves widened out and then closed in tight at the wrists, giving him even more of an aura of royalty than usual. 

Despite that Jinwoo felt comfortable in his presence, having seen behind the veneer and into his heart, Jinwoo knew that Che Eunwoo bled like any man. Truthfully these past few months had been some of the sweetest of his life, he loved taking care of two young boys who lived to laugh and play, and getting to know a man who had a head full of depth and eyes welling with humor and joy. He and Eunwoo had had many long talks in the night about their theories on life and those who are bold enough to live it, and many mornings bickering about things like what to eat and how to boil an egg the “proper” way. 

When Eunwoo’s tired eyes peered open once more they focused on the cover of the book on the table which Jinwoo had just set down, and immediately they set alight. 

“Jinwoo you didn’t tell me you read Sinclair! Why, I’ve read Lost in Our Island a million times!”

And just like that the “prince” was gone, and an excited boy took his place. JInwoo let out a low chuckle and nodded, looking at the interesting cover full of swirling colors and different shaped eyes. 

“Yes I love a lot of Sinclair's work. In fact most science fiction fascinates me, the envisioning of what humans can create with our own two hands is riveting.”

Eunwoo’s grin was full of blinding pearls, eyes almost closed with the force it pressed onto his cheeks. 

“Isn’t it? The future written in those books is beyond my imagination, it feels like it expands my very idea of what we are capable of. Could you have ever dreamed of a place where we fly using only metal and smoke, a world where man makes it far beyond our own earth with no magic involved?”

Jinwoo looked at Eunwoo’s excited expression with fondness, his upturned eyes crinkling his cute nose. 

“You look lovely when you speak about something with passion, Eunwoo. Like Sahna when he first made a Turning Heart potion right.”

Eunwoo’s cheeks reddened and he looked down, but his lips remained curled at their tips. He gave a small sigh, and looked back up with gentle eyes.

“I suppose that’s a compliment. I  _ am _ passionate about it I guess, really I’m always intrigued in experiencing something beyond what I thought possible.”

Jinwoo hummed, and spoke in a quiet tone, eyes fixed on a cloud in the distance. 

“Well I’m sure being in a magical moving house feels simple to you, but it was certainly something I never thought I’d experience. And I’m glad to have two boys to look after and guide as they grow up, even if they get in more trouble than they should. I guess that's only satisfying to a person of little ambition like me, but the truth is there are already things happening on this earth I couldn’t have imagined. Simply I’m saying you really never know what will happen.”

Eunwoo looked at Jinwoo with his eyes lidded, almost as if trying to hypnotize him into believing his next words that he spoke with emphasis on every beat. 

“You don’t understand Jinwoo, in a world full of performances of wealth and competition of grandeur, your simple kindness  _ is _ something I never knew I would get to recieve. At least to me, it shines like a guiding star. This life all so artificial, sometimes coming home to all of you guys feels like the only thing that’s real.”

Eunwoo took Jinwoo’s warm palm in his, and they shared a long look, full of tenderness of two people who have brought something meaningful into each other’s reality. Jinwoo’s breath caught in his chest, and he felt something be stolen in that moment, a sliver of his heart blooming in the breeze. 

“Woof!”, a bark sounded out as Rocky came bursting through the door, full sprint into Jinwoo’s chest, knocking him over and licking at his face. Both men broke into laughter, the moment gone but its impression already fully sunken in. Jinwoo stood up, dusting off his black slacks and moved to the patch of grass to play. He lifted Rocky off the ground and carried him under one arm, his curled fur fluffy and warm beneath Jinwoo’s touch. 

Eunwoo stepped behind him and sprawled out cross legged on the grass. Jinwoo brought out a rope from a box next to them, and began to tug it around the ground. Within no time Rocky tried to pounce, jaws locked on and head flailing around. Eunwoo just watched on with a small grin, eventually laying on the ground and letting his mind unwind in the wind. They spent the afternoon like that, the lazy sun hanging over their head as the world turned around their moment of peace. 

…

The vial burst into dark magenta bubbles, frothing from the lid as Eunwoo just sighed, not bothering to act surprised anymore. He placed his broad hand on Sahna’s downturned head, ruffling the lilac strands beneath his long fingers. He kneeled down to look the disappointed boy in the eyes, offering a gentle smile to the sensitive child in front of him. 

“It’s okay we both knew this was a hard one. The Time Keeper is a delicate formula, and it takes precision and a gentle touch. If I had to pinpoint what went wrong, it was probably when you sliced the willow bark since each shaving must be as thin as paper to dissolve properly, and yours were more like chunks. Now, lets try once more.”

Sahna just kept his eyes lowered and focused on his wiggling toes, his jaw flexing as he held back his emotions as tightly as he could. A sweet voice came from behind them on the couch, tone tinged with good humor.

“Dana don’t worry, remember the time Eunwoo tried to make a pot pie and managed to burn both the crust and out best towel? We all fail at times dear.”

Eunwoo playfully glared at where Jinwoo smiled devilishly on their red couch, Rocky in his lap and a brush in hand where he ran it through Rocky’s silky coat. He gave up the faux angry act when Sahna began to giggle and MJ burst into a cacophonous cackle, the fire puffing up as he let out his booming sound. Now Eunwoo just pouted, holding back his own laughter with the firm press of his trembling lips. Then his savior in red spoke up from the hearth, a quip always on his fiery tongue. 

“What a great example! It’s also like when Jinwoo attempted to steal some of Eunwoo’s shampoo and accidentally turned himself bright blue.”

The noise increased, Rocky joining into the heightened humor with little howls, and even Jinwoo cracking up at the memory of his blushing face looking purple while trying to explain how the hell he ended up dyed a distinct teal tint. 

Looking down once more at his pupil, Eunwoo spoke up and hoped that his eyes showed his understanding and most of all let Sahna know that he was far from frustrated with the repeated mistakes. Sahna had stopped laughing but a smile lingered on his pouty lips, and Eunwoo was glad to see it remain. 

“Life is full of falling Sahna, and its pitfalls are out of our control. The important moment is when we realize that we can still get back up.”

Sahna’s large eyes blinked up at him and for a moment Eunwoo saw himself in the boy, back when he was full of nerve and naiveté. How long ago was that time, when his voice cracked on his vowels and the title of genius still felt like an honor to hold. Back then he had really thought that reality bended to his will, that everything could be solved if he was only smart enough. And he was always smart enough.

After his father’s passing, he learned that this world held more weight than a human palm could bear. That had been the last of his real childhood. Suddenly he snapped into focus once more, and returned Sahna’s gentle grin, turning back to the wooden table covered in herbs and colorful liquids. Sahna’s high pitched voice spoke up, and Eunwoo admired the determined look on his features. 

“Okay Hyung, I’m ready to give it a go again.”

Flashing a proud smile, Eunwoo placed his hands on the stained table, and geared up to guide Sahna once more. Before they could proceed however, MJ’s voice sounded out, tone serious which was rare enough to get everyone’s attention. 

“Eunwoo, I have detected a tracking spell placed on the house. The caster is closing in, what do you want to do?”

Eunwoo’s mind immediately clicked into high gear, and he used his magic to pulse through the house and sort out traces of any other magical signature in the area. A familiar taste was in the air, and Eunwoo just gave a loud sigh at the man’s stubborn chase. When he opened up his eyes again he noticed the panic on Jinwoo and Sahna’s face, and kept his tone calm so he didn’t upset him further. 

“It’s Moonbin. That witch has gotten better at tracing me, I'll give him that.”

Jinwoo’s eyes widened and then narrowed, his teeth grinding together at the thought of that petty and cruel man.

“Well let's just escape from his target then! Nothing good can come from associating with someone so powerful and mean. I don’t know what could excuse such unkind behavior”

Eunwoo looked at Jinwoo’s flared brow and puckered mouth and glanced away, speaking up in a hesitant manner.

“Well he’s not...that bad, just made a very foolish decision. A decision which cost him everything, including his morality.”

Jinwoo couldn’t believe his ears! To defend the witch of the waste, the cause of his problems, the one who tried to steal his life away from him, it just seemed impossible! How could one bad choice lead to a lifetime of bad actions? Jinwoo clutched Rocky closer to his chest, voice darker than he meant it. 

“And what could that one stupid choice be that would excuse a hundred evil ones?”

Eunwoo stared down as his own dark boots, well oiled and glowing in the flickering flame of MJ beside him. Sahna grabbed onto his leg, and he wrapped an arm around the boy and took a little comfort in his warmth. Trying not to sound too defensive, Eunwoo spoke low and carefully considered his next words.

“He gave his heart to a demon, one that promised him eternal beauty and grace. He was a famous actor when he was young if you didn’t know, starring in many teen dramas and popular commercials. He was a kind boy I’m told, but when you step into that spotlight you lose your sense of direction, blinded by the power in your hands and the helplessness of your actual life. Apparently he was turned away from a huge role at 19 and was told by an especially cruel director that he would only hire someone with true good looks. The man tore into him about his square face and small eyes, all things he couldn’t change without permanent magic.”

Eunwoo ran his fingers through his thick hair, taking a long breath before he spilled the rest of the story that hit a little too close to home. 

“People sympathized but they also talked, and soon it was known that Moonbin didn’t have the face for acting. Roles disappeared like that, one horrible but powerful man’s opinion enough to shift his entire world. Soon it was enough to change his own view of himself too. He got a firming spell to widen his eyes, but then it all just became about his pitiful lack of confidence and the bad example he was setting as an idol. The elusive standard for acceptance drove him mad, until he would give anything for the public to see his beauty. Even his heart.”

Jinwoo was silent for a moment, his eyes searching for an answer in the air that it could not give. After a while he just closed his lids and gave an exhausted huff. When he opened them up again his face was peaceful, and his stare held nothing but soft sorrow. 

“No one deserves to feel rejected for their own skin, and I couldn’t imagine the horror of watching the people you thought cared for you turn their back just because they were convinced you weren’t worthy of their gaze. It’s not an excuse, but this story  _ has _ brought me understanding, one I sorely needed. I don’t have to give my forgiveness just yet to extend my empathy, and it helps us both for me to realize the context he has lived in.”

Eunwoo felt something solid in his chest loosen as he heard the gentle tone of Jinwoo’s voice, the man’s kindness feeling like Eunwoo’s own clemency even if he knew it wasn’t directed towards him. After sharing a long look, Jinwoo spoke up again. 

“So then, how are we going to help him break this curse?”

Eunwoo just blinked, face unmoving as he tried to process what the hell was just said.

“Huh? Break-- his, uh curse?”

Jinwoo’s eyebrow was the only thing to move on his face, the peak sharpening in a way that made it clear he knew what he just said. Eunwoo shifted off his feat, sitting on the stool and absentmindedly pulling Sahna on his lap where the boy automatically clung to his neck. 

“Well… I mean there is a book I read a couple years back about this, and I have a potion made that can help a person clear their head for a while and be able to extract the demon if they wish to do so, but it has side effects. First of not only does the deal break, but you can never make one with any spirit again. And the spell takes with it five years of your life, cut off the time you were intended to have, given as payment basically to end the contract.”

Jinwoo tilted his head, his wrinkles deepening as he squinted his eyes at nothing in particular. He thought about it for a while, considering what this new information meant, then simply nodded. 

“Well we can let him know about the consequences of the potion and he can make up his own mind about ending it then. Why is he always looking for you I wonder?”

Eunwoo crossed his arms over Sahna’s body, unsure about how to say the next part without sounding narcissistic. 

  
“Simply put the demon promised him to be the most beautiful man in the country, but when he debuted again with his new charm the public called him number two. Obviously this upset the demon who couldn’t fully fulfill his end of the deal with me still in the picture, and it became convinced I have a spell that is better than its own which it desires to find and destroy.”

Jinwoo snorted, face holding a tinge of disbelief.

“Damn, so your face really is something that not even the devil can recreate.”

Eunwoo flushed, embarrassed by the claim. Rubbing at his eyes he had to let out a chuckle at the ridiculousness of it all, body tired but mind still thrumming.

“Yeah, yeah it's funny until the devil is chasing  _ you _ down for your skin care routine secrets. Anyway that's the story, and if you’re serious about your plan then we have about an hour to figure out how to get the potions into his body.”

Jinwoo let his mind spin through the possibilities as he absentmindedly pet Rocky’s soft head. In the end, he went with what his gut was always pulling towards. 

“Let’s tell him the truth and convince him to just try it.”

The voice that spoke up next wasn’t even Eunwoo’s, the man too busy sitting truly stunned to respond fast enough, but MJ’s dramatic tone. 

“ _ Oh my god _ , did you just step out of another dimension full of fairies who all love and care for each other or WHAT? I’m not sure if you're an angel sent to earth or a fool who hasn’t realized the world can be crueler than a rich brat with a push pop who doesn’t share.”

Jinwoo shifted his weight on the couch and sighed, laughing a little at the thought that he didn’t know the world, and more than that especially Moonbin, can be cruel.

“Oh I know not everything is sunshine and rainbows MJ, but the truth has never served me wrong even if it takes a while to work out. If honesty is not enough for Moonbin, then nothing would have been. Forcing change on someone is like turning the tide of the ocean, you can try it but you would be swimming against the current from the moment you start. I think he’ll be ready for change if it really was just one bad choice that led him here.”

Eunwoo nodded, coming around to the idea.

“You know what I agree, because I want him to make this choice himself. The man has lost enough control of his life already, so let's give him an option back.”

Jinwoo and Eunwoo shared a long look, a plan forming between them. 


	5. A choice to be made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me? Updating this fic finally? More likely than you think lol. I'm still determined to finish and this is actually the second to last chapter before the plot is over and then epilogue, soooo here we are! Also you all know I only write happy endings so remember that! :)

When the Witch of the Waste, full of power and vindication from the end of a years long chase, comes thumping at your door, you invite him in for tea. 

Well, that was Jinwoo’s method anyway. Even Moonbin’s knock had sounded triumphant at first, booming across the living room in a steady rhythm. But now the man seemed almost shy, off footed by his casual welcome, his large fur coat swallowing him as he sunk into their coach. Eunwoo and Jinwoo sat opposite of him, their faces placid and their tea already halfway gone. 

“So Moonbin-sii, I heard you’ve been a bit preoccupied these past few years, looking for the end of a bargain.”

Moonbin’s eyes narrowed, glittery lashes sparkling in the dusk light. 

“Yes well we can’t all be born number  _ one _ hmm.”

His voice was as bitter as the tea, clearly resentful over the gift he thought he should have been given. An approval he thought he never could have. Jinwoo felt his stomach clench, a sorrow holding him tight at this quest for conditional love. Eunwoo spoke next, voice soft and words lifting at the end.

“Can I ask you honestly, if you think I am a happy man Moonbin-sii?”

Jinwoo couldn’t help the closure of his eyes, pain shooting through him at this gentle question. Moonbin seemed more conflicted than ever, eyes flickering back and forth between them as if searching for a simple answer. Or maybe a trap instead.

“How, How would I know? I know you’re adored, how can you not be happy?”

Eunwoo’s chuckle was painful, his dark eyes watching his fingers dance on his knee. Each breath he took was like a sigh, sinking deep in his chest. He hummed to pause, his words coming out carefully. 

“I am happy, in moments. But it is not when someone who doesn’t know me screams at my appearance, or when those in power adorn me at their party like a crown jewel. I am happy when I am here, among those glad to see me come home sweaty, to laugh at me, to chat with me when I am nothing more than a man.”

Jinwoo tucked his hand into Eunwoo’s own, squeezing hard. The moment lingered long, Moonbin’s arms crossed tightly. His painted cheeks and glossed lips made him look young, but the hard stone in his pupils gave away his years. The air was warm from MJ’s faithful flame, but the room still felt a chill. Moonbin’s words came out from gritted teeth, his whole body clenched like it was holding on to something dear. 

“Shut up with these pleasantries and lies. You only say beauty doesn’t matter because you’ve always had it. This world throws away those it doesn’t desire and you think you can make it all better with a little talk of ‘oh happiness really matters most’ why I will say to that that it-”

“You know I’ve never been particularly beautiful all my life.”

Jinwoo’s voice came out strong, enough to cut right through Moonbin’s rant. He ignored Eunwoo’s protests and barreled on, chest pushing forward as he made sure to look Moonbin right in the eye. 

“Nose was too big and my face was too long, you know the usual problems. I wasn’t ugly by any means but you know- just plain. A face more out of the standard than yours was I’m sure, and look at me now all wrinkled and small! Why I’m no one's vision of perfection.” 

Eunwoo stayed silent this time but his grip was tight, clearly holding himself back from another outcry. Moonbin was cautious, eyes wide and legs crossed firmly, but the anger posturing from before was gone. The table creaked from a particularly rough shake of the house, and it was loud in the short silence. 

“And I could tell you I’ve felt plenty of happiness and it would be true, but I think I hold something you truly desire more Moonbin, something that will always be out of your reach as you are now.”

Moonbin’s body was pushed forward now too, thighs on the edge of the corduroy cushion beneath him. Whether he was drawn in by Jinwoo’s taunting word or honest expression wasn’t clear, but he was definitely invested in the next sentence to be spoken. He responded in a quiet whisper, a soft “what”. Jinwoo’s smile was the sunrise, alight with a contained joy that peaked just beyond sight. 

“Peace. A contentment with life, a quiet hope, closing my eyes and slipping off to sleep with a smile. The kind of thing you can’t buy. And I’m not here to lecture you Moonbin, only offer you a chance to say why? Why live looking for something evading your grasp all the time?”

Moonbin’s face was almost blank, a pounding building in Jinwoo’s ear. He tried not to show his nerves as the tension weighed on the room, Eunwoo’s warmth the only thing keeping him grounded. 

“But- but what can I even do? Yes you’re right gods your right- I’m tired! But I’ve made my choices, and now I live by them.”

Moonbin’s voice was feather light, his teeth clenched and his gaze cast downward. His eyes were watery but not dripping, a mixture of strength and pride keeping him together. His grand shoulders seemed small, sunken in by his side.

But Jinwoo couldn’t contain his grin, carefully hopeful for where this was turning. It was Eunwoo however that spoke next, voice even toned but full of passion. His other hand even went so far as to lay a kind touch on Moonbin’s knee, startling them both at the contact but then simply resting. 

“Life is full of choices Moonbin-sii, you don’t have to be defined by your past ones. You make your future from today, so why don’t you take our help and make something different for yourself?”

Moonbin glanced between the two of them, ringed fingers smothering the edge of their paisley printed pillow. 

“And how do you suggest we do that exactly? What choice are you offering?”

Jinwoo spoke up now, not bothering to conceal his excitement.

“Eunwoo has made a potion! One that weakens a demon’s hold. If you took it we could push the other spirit out of you. It will take 5 years off your lifespan I must warn you, but it's a small price to pay for a soul!” 

Moonbin shot up from his seat, starling Jinwoo and causing both Eunwoo and him to half stand. They watched as Moonbin paced their kitchen floor, heeled boots clacking on the tile. Eunwoo’s arm came to rest at the end of Jinwoo’s pale yellow sweater, just above his hip bone. They both shared a look, a bit of confusion, alarm, and hope passing between them. Finally Moonbin spoke up once more, voice loud and horse. 

“And just give it up like that? My current beauty, my power, all I have gained in the past years? Yes it has not gone as I hoped, far from it. But can’t I have it all? Is it so wrong to want to keep this? I've earned this!” 

MJ’s voice crackled up from the hearth, booming and unexpected. His flame was higher than usual and sparks were flying all the way down to the floor. Jinwoo had never seen the spirit so- well  _ fired up _ .

“Give up what you fool! There is nothing in life but freedom and cages. Take the key out and run. Are you really going to let this chance go by?”

Moonbin responded with a bellow of his own, tone shifting to one of desperate plight.

“No! By gods I won’t, I won’t. Take what you must, I will have to get by.”

The last part was a whine, his palms on his face as he kneeled on the ground. Jinwoo moved over to him, arms coming quickly to give a gentle hold. Eunwoo appeared behind them with a vial in hand, and Jinwoo wasn’t dumb enough to stall. 

“Here it is Moonbin, the potion to set you free. You’ll feel so much better- you’ll see!”

Moonbin just looked distraught, like he was taking a fatal shot. His mouth had lost its shine and his hand had a light tremble. Suddenly he wrapped his fingers around Jinwoo’s wrist and looked up with a sorrow in his eyes. 

“Just don’t, don’t resent me when you see me, all faded away.”

Jinwoo clung back, close to tears at the thought.    
“Of course I won’t Moonbin, all I’ll think is how brave you were.”

Moonbin nodded absent mindedly, and closed his eyes for a long second. Finally he popped the cap off and downed the liquid at once, not even bothering to swallow. His eyes grew hazy and he slumped over, Jinwoo catching him before he hit hard on the ground. Jinwoo glanced over at Eunwoo in a panic but he was busy with some chalk, quickly drawing a half circle with many lines curling outward. As soon as he straightened, Eunwoo rapidly gestured at Jinwoo to bring Moonbin over, and reached for a thick red notebook.

“We need to do this fast, or we will be dealing with one pissed demon possessed man when he wakes up. Place him in the circle and I’ll get the lily that needs to go in his hand. After that it's a chant and it's over, don’t mind the shaking as this is all happening.” 

Jinwoo was already arranging Moonbin on the floor, slipping the flower into his lax fingers. He moved away and looked up at Eunwoo’s face that was screwed up in concentration, nose twisted and mouth grasped firmly. He was about to ask about ‘the shaking’ but the chant had already begun. Eunwoo’s voice filled the room, bouncing off each wall with a timber of otherworldly gravel.

Soon enough ‘the shaking’s meaning was apparent as Moonbin convulsed on the ground, and Jinwoo took a fearful step back from the power that was gathering in the middle of the room. His heart pounded as he watched Eunwoo be swallowed by whipping wind, the chant growing louder with each line. Shadows danced across the wall and sparks of hot white light sprung into the air, blinding and frightening. The moment of break was obvious, the flood of energy enough to punch even him right through the gut. 

Eunwoo staggered back as well but kept his eyes on Moonbin’s figure, still trying to make sure everything went alright. They both held their breath, waiting for the silence to stop. Surely enough it was broken by Moonbin’s loud groan, and a sincere “ _ fuck _ ”. Bursting into laughter, Jinwoo couldn’t hold anything back as he kneeled on the ground in relief and humor. Eunwoo joined him in his cackling but got himself together faster, offering a broad hand to help Jinwoo up. Jinwoo took it and staggered onto his own two feet, the two sharing a sweet victorious smile. 

As they made their way over to Moonbin and turned him over, Jinwoo wasn’t sure what he was expecting. 

Maybe a slightly larger nose, a less prominent jaw, a monolid or a thick eye brow. But nothing could have prepared him for… this. The incredible sight of nothing changed at all. Moonbin’s eyes were only half open, but he seemed aware of it enough to be wary, looking up at Jinwoo’s shocked face unsure. Jinwoo just let out a deep sigh that seemed to never end, and beamed back. He flung his arms around Moonbin’s neck and shut his eyes tight.

“You look more beautiful than ever, Moonbin. I’m glad you made this choice. I hope you know if it means anything, I’m proud.”

By the strong grip that wrapped around his own middle in return, he thinks it might have been something that needed to be said. 

…

Living with Moonbin was a new ordeal, but Jinwoo was glad that Eunwoo agreed to let him stay. In a lot of ways it was like having another child in the house, demanding and a bit spoiled, but sometimes Jinwoo was shocked by Moonbin's maturity. In the nights when Eunwoo came home tired, he never prodded or pushed, but gave a gentle pat on the back. And Rocky grew fond of him soon enough, even climbing into his lap every once in a while. And Sanha… well as long as the boy didn’t prank him by switching Moonbin’s expensive eye cream with fungal medicine again they would get along just fine. But then they all wouldn’t survive if that happened again.

There was a soulful harmony to the house now, conversation coming easily and laughter slipping out readily. Jinwoo was hanging up the laundry one day, sun bright and the sound of leaves shimmering in his ear, and he had to pause a moment to be grateful for everything. Not everyday was easy, but it was worth it. Even with his giant annoying crush on the great wizard Cha Eunwoo, he still managed to live each moment with peace. 

Ah yes, how could he truly forget that though? It wasn’t really the great wizard he was falling for anyway, but Eunwoo the dorky man. The one who once tried to read with his glasses upside down, the one who insists on still trying to make a picture out of every cloud. Eunwoo who holds him so gently when he feels heavy, who looks at him like he shines with a brilliant light. He knows Eunwoo values him too, but it's surely not in the romantic sense. Not when he looked like he could be a grandfather, not when Eunwoo had a million options. There he was rolling his eyes at his sisters only to end up just like them, stuck admiring Cha Eunwoo. He let out a loud snort at that thought, he really had to tell them that if he got back to his home town again. 

When he got back. Or… if? Time was lazy these days, passing slowly from rise to setting sun, but there had been too long that he had taken it for granted. Just 4 months ago he had thought he had a whole life ahead of him, that the best of his health was still with him. Now he would be lucky if he saw Sahna reach thirty. He felt dizzy all the sudden, the sun that had seemed so lovely now baring down on him like a flame. Everything he wanted just out of his reach, time a luxury and he was penniless. 

Before his small stumble could turn into a full collapse, he felt strong arms wrap themselves snuggly around him. Eunwoo’s face was clearly alarmed, his eyes even bigger than usual, and Jinwoo wondered how many years it would take before they wrinkled like his own. He knew he wouldn’t be around to see it. 

“Jinwoo! I saw you swaying from the window and you seemed overwhelmed. What’s wrong dear, what happened?”

But Jinwoo just shook his head, aware that this wasn’t something that could be simply solved. It was life, unfair though it might be to behold, and he had always moved on while strong. And yet… this time he couldn’t hold back the tears, pouring out in heaving sobs. It's funny how easy life seems when you don’t ache for anything, how quick it feels to just slide through it all. But when you desire, so badly yearn to hold on, you can’t simply hold yourself together.

Jinwoo was grateful Eunwoo was there to hold onto him then, even if he knew it would only be for a short while. 


	6. The Tricks of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! So this is the last proper chapter for this series, and it really was so sweet to write. I just love all of Astro so much, and I hoped that showed. Anyway I'm debating on what to do next from here: either I will write a short epilogue chapter after this or I was thinking of making a three part sequel that's a short adventure they go on as a group since I feel like I didn't get to explore all the members personalities enough. The thing is though that might take me a long time to come back to, versus an epilogue which would for sure happen and be way quicker. Please let me know which you would prefer in the comments! And thank you for joining me on this fun journey :)!!

It was peculiarly peaceful that morning, the sun rising slowly in the midnight sky to greet the world with silence. Jinwoo was glad to have the quiet moment in the early dawn to himself, before Sanha was pulling on his pant leg with his puppy dog eyes begging for pancakes, or Rocky was trying to show off his latest favorite bug with too many legs to be cute. 

Or maybe it would be Moonbin making a ruckus about the state of the bathroom again, trying to smell everyone’s scalp to figure out who used his expensive shampoo. Or MJ would be cackling about some joke that only made sense to him. Or heaven forbid Eunwoo would gift Jinwoo that gentle smile once more, the one crafted just for him to see over the top of the other’s heads, and he wouldn’t be able to hear a thing over the loud drum of his own tell tale heart. 

Those loud moments he treasured, the house echoing with different voices and the floorboards creaking with all their pounding steps, but he craved these calm times just as much. His breath caught as the pale sunlight poured over his face, his flash of silver hair almost glowing in the dull bedroom. The chimney in the house below them poured out smoke into the cold air, and he watched as it faded into nothing. 

Suddenly a loud thump above him interrupted the serene room. Jinwoo just smiled at the ceiling, released a long gust, and stepped out towards the door leading to the kitchen. They had planned for a nice picnic brunch today, and he had a lot of cooking to do anyway. The kitchen was better organized now, potions all put on one shelf and spices on another, so at least he could be confident he was making ham and cabbage stew rather than brewing a potion that made your toenails disappear. Again. 

He had just poured in the stock and the garlic powder before he heard the soft steps of boots hitting wood beside him, his head turning to look even though he knew who it would be. Eunwoo’s eyes were focused on the simmering pot in front, but Jinwoo knew the man’s attention was still on him. He spoke a low good morning which Jinwoo returned, their voices calm and quiet. Then Eunwoo’s broad hand wrapped lightly on Jinwoo’s waist, each knuckle feeling pronounced on his sensitive skin. 

Jinwoo tried to focus his eyes back to the ingredients, but he couldn’t seem to figure out what came next. Eunwoo picked up the pepper and salt for him, placing the grinders in his hand with an airy giggle. Jinwoo pouted, annoyed at his own body betraying the truth his mind already knew. There was no reason to be nervous, nothing was to come. That poured a little cold water on his steaming brain, enough to not falter when Eunwoo pressed his forehead fully onto his shoulder. 

“Jinwoo do you think I’m a fraud?”

Jinwoo continued to twirl his wooden spoon through the ambur liquid in front of him, but his mind was spinning on the unusual question, careful to choose his next words.

“Have you been feeling like one recently at the palace or something?”

Eunwoo’s sigh flowed down his back and Jinwoo held onto a shudder.

“Lately smiling at tipsy diplomats and gritting my teeth through the latest speeches on worthless legislation  _ has _ been a bit more draining I’ll tell you that. But it wasn’t even really work- it was a small boy. He was on the street next to our house, playing with a few marbles as I made my way out yesterday morning. He saw me before my disguise was down and tugged on my coat with a spark in his eye. He told me he wanted to be as great as me when he grew up.”

It was funny, Jinwoo thought, that sometimes a few kind words can shake you when a thousand insults couldn’t. How sad that most people will accept a critique as deserved, and praise as a misguided notion. Jinwoo placed his hand firmly into Eunwoo’s midnight locks, scratching lightly at the scalp below.

“Maybe that child knows only your name, or maybe he admires your real deeds. Either way you're a good role model Eunwoo, whether he really knows it or not. Sahna looks up to you as well you know, and you can’t tell me you fake anything with him.”

Jinwoo heard a hum that tickled his shoulder, and he smiled as he poured in the shreds of cabbage from his cutting board. 

“A- _ hem _ . Am I interrupting something? Or am I allowed to stay if I get a ticket?”

Moonbin’s smile was like the devil himself, curled at the corners in smug little flicks. Sometimes Jinwoo wondered if the demon never managed to take over after all. But then again his heart was still beating inside his body, so maybe not. 

“Oh so you’ll pay for a show, but this meal you expect for free huh?”

Now Moonbin’s smile was more imp than devil, scurrying to sit down at the kitchen table with an innocent blink. Eunwoo snorted and Jinwoo twisted to try to see his expression, but it was just out of sight. Loud rapid thumps came from up the hall before Sahna was pouring down the banister with Rocky close behind, both boys hopping off at the end with practiced poise. Lord knows the first 10 times had not gone as smoothly. Rocky sniffed the air loudly, eyes focusing on the pot steaming on the fire. Soon he was bounding over and Jinwoo had to physically block him from the soup, sure he would burn his mouth in a second just for a taste of food.

“Get back and sit for goodness sake, the soup should be ready in a few minutes. In the meantime you and Sahna slice the bread and cheese, and you only get to eat two pieces each!”

At least that kept those two occupied long enough for Jinwoo to finish, even if half the loaf was sacrificed to do it. Eunwoo packed in the butter and jam and Moonbin made some tea, just in time for the sun to fully rise above them. 

When they were all packed up, Jinwoo switched the dial at the entryway towards the setting for the moving castle, and swung the door open as the scene of a coastal city faded into a wide expansive forest. The sound of spring birds and slow trickling water now filled the air, and Jinwoo had to take a deep breath of it before he stepped out. Sahna needed no such pause, bursting through the opening and tumbling on the grass in a roll that was sure to stain his cream colored pants. Jinwoo groaned at the thought of the wash up and shuffled after him, Rocky hot on his heels. 

They reached a small patch of clover and Eunwoo seemed to be satisfied with it, unfurling their checkered blanket and smoothing it out on the ground. Jinwoo set down his basket and called out to the two youngsters laying face first in the grass, the promise of food carrying them swiftly back. He ladled out soup and took a hunk of bread from his left, a grin finding his face as he watched his precious people eat and chat. He paused for a second as he saw movement to his side, a shape slowly stepping out from the line of emerald trees.

Actually it was several, a whole herd of young deer prancing through his line of sight. He shushed the rest and pointed, his body still as his mind was filled with awe. The deer were elegant, moving like water through the branches and stones. While most were enchanted by their unexpected guest, there were two sets of eyes entirely glued to Jinwoo. As his wrinkles ironed out and his spine grew young and straight once more, a gasp finally caught his attention, Moonbin’s mouth completely open as he took him in. 

“The tacky hat shop boy! The one that rolled his eyes at me so I cursed him!”

Jinwoo paused, unsure on how Moonbin had just now recognized him. Still he couldn’t very well deny it, although he could take offense.

“Tacky? Really? You came bursting into my hat shop after hours, demanding information on Eunwoo that I didn’t have, and then call my shop  _ tacky? _ Especially when I’ve seen a hat in your closet with feathers of four different colors including lime green and hot pink!”

Now that got Moonbin spluttering.

“Now I say! I’ll have you know lime green was Cerci’s color of the year two summers ago, and hot pink is a classic, so I don’t think-”

“Wait I’m sorry did you just say  _ you _ were the one to curse Jinwoo?”

Everyone turned to Eunwoo, a rare grim look on his face. Moonbin was slow to respond, eyes darting side to side.

“Well… cursed is a strong word. Perhaps I cast a little spell and it had some effects and maybe came from my fingers and Jinwoo did not ask for it, but I’m not sure I would call it-”

“ _ Moonbin.”  _

“Yes! Okay yes I’m so sorry Jinwoo it was me that cursed you, god I was so selfish then and I really couldn’t control myself not that that’s a real excuse, I just-”

“I know.”

Now all eyes were glued to him, Rocky’s round pupils looking unsure about the new tension in the air. 

“Moonbin of course I know, it's not like you were subtle or something and it wasn’t an encounter I’d forget. But I’ve moved past it already, although I appreciate your apology. Now let's just eat.”

Moonbin’s broad shoulders relaxed, the low hanging gems on his ears able to swing free once more. Eunwoo however still had something to say.

“While that is truly generous of you, I think we are forgetting one thing: do you know how to break it Bin?”

Moonbin pursed his wide mouth, head tilted just a bit.

“I mean I have a vague idea. It was a wind of time curse, one that is supposed to age an object 50 years. I didn’t use an exact spell but those are normally connected to energy, mainly that of the heart.”

Eunwoo’s eyes were moving rapidly, calculations running through his mind. Jinwoo could hardly take a breath, the reality that changing this might be a possibility just dawning on him. He felt a tug on his arm and Sahna was right there, his sweet face filled with nerves. Jinwoo offered him a gentle smile and pulled him in, glad for the comfort himself. Now Eunwoo and Moonbin were muttering between themselves, words flying right over Jinwoo’s head. There was a new edge to Eunwoo’s eyes that Jinwoo found hard to decipher. No doubt something was turning in his mind like an unwound clock. 

At once Eunwoo stood up, polished leather boots squeaking ungracefully along the grass as he bounded towards the house. Jinwoo tensed, prepared to follow but Moonbin’s arm held him back. There was gravity to his stare, and Jinwoo nodded if only to shake off the ache in his firmly grasped wrist. Loud voices could be heard from the open door behind them and this time Jinwoo took Sahna’s hand for his own comfort. 

Eunwoo burst open the door with MJ in hand, the fire spirit in question throwing a large tantrum.

“You can’t just exchange curses like this! This whole place will collapse without me. You really think you can just move on without our bond?!”

“I have to.”

Eunwoo took one step past the entrance and the house sunk to the ground behind him, metal parts falling off the top and the large mechanical legs crumpling on itself. The wood groaned but held, Eunwoo’s moving castle now firmly on the ground. Eunwoo himself barely looked back, a book of magic with a maroon cover in one hand and MJ’s flame in his other bare palm. This time he gestured for Jinwoo to approach, and slowly they met in the flowing patch of grass in the middle. 

Eunwoo’s eyes were like the sky reflected in the sea, wild but steady as each wave swallowed fragments of light. Jinwoo could have looked at them forever, but time offered no pause. Eunwoo held up MJ higher, the fire’s eyes shifting from left to right. 

“Jinwoo I have to tell you something, information you should have known long ago. Moonbin was not the only boy who gave his heart to a demon. When I was young and foolish I let my desire to move forward as fast as possible trample everything else, and one stormy night I swallowed a star. It gave me everything I asked for and nothing I needed, and it has been eating away at me ever since.”

Jinwoo nodded, the wind whipping at his ears and drowning out his pattering thoughts. 

“But there is a good side: both of our curses are winds of time, energy that comes from a heart. Using mine as a catalyst, we might just be able break them both.”

MJ began to grumble and Jinwoo suspected there was something he wasn’t being told. He glanced back at the others and Moonbin had an arm around both boys, the whole group looking more serious then he had ever seen them. He tried to process but the howling in the trees was so loud and his blood was rushing and he just might be saved, so he wasn’t sure what to say but okay. 

“If you are offering a chance to be free of this curse, then I accept.”

Eunwoo offered a tight smile, and took a deep breath. He began his chant and the world faded to black. Sparks grew long tails and spun through the air, a choir singing higher and higher in the background. Suddenly MJ began to shout and grow, his flames bursting into the shape of a beast. The voices grew louder and the lights brighter until Jinwoo could hardly see at all, his hands covering his ears. 

Something was growing tenser inside him, a string pulled tight before it snapped. MJ’s flame sprung into the air above them with a cry and exploded like a huge firework, the spell finally peeling back its layers of darkness. Jinwoo shifted his eyes down until it rested on Eunwoo once more. His eyes were closed tight, his skin a glossy pale, and there resting in his hand was one human heart. Jinwoo’s eyes widened and he stepped forward in a rush, panic leading him blindly towards the man in front. He clasped the heart in his own warm hands and just before the last of the voices faded pushed it into Eunwoo’s chest. Eunwoo’s knees buckled and Jinwoo tumbled down with him, determined to keep pressure like it was an open wound. 

His fingers shivered as they clung onto Eunwoo’s silk shirt, shock knocking around his mind like a glass of marbles. The only thing tethering him to this earth was a steady fluttering beat beneath his hand. Moonbin’s voice came shouting out just as Sahna ran straight into his back, arms coming to wrap around his waist in a desperate bind.

“Is he alright? Oh my god Jin is he alive at least?!”

A long groan came from Eunwoo’s lips and both he and Moonbin took a shaky breath. He held a hand out which Moonbin quickly took, his rings iron hot on Jinwoo’s smooth palm. He opened his mouth to try and calm Sahna down before a glimmer of shine caught his attention. 

Next to them a small beam of light gathered until it formed the full shape of a short boy, his eye’s a blazing orange and his hair a frosted green. The forest was so quiet for a moment Jinwoo thought the earth itself held its breath, until the impish boy broke into the widest toothy smile. 

“Well who would’a thought a little fire demon like me would be on an adventure that wild! Time goes by fast when you're trapped in one place, I'll tell you that.” 

Then the boy stood up rapidly, took four wobbling steps to the blanket, and began to eat. Jinwoo had to take a moment to find his voice, if nothing else than to scold MJ into using a napkin.

“Are you- I’m sorry are you actually staying with us? And there’s a cloth to your left, wipe your chin would you?”

Two wide amber eyes pierced into him as MJ’s mouth slowed down enough to swallow, then he looked quickly to the ground.

“Well of course I will. I mean the other day you called us a little family and all...And who else is going to feed me perfect fried eggs!”

Jinwoo just laughed, hard enough that now everyone was staring at him as if he was the craziest thing in the world. Two curses broken in a spiral of sparks, a fire demon eating a piece of ham soaked bread, and he was crazy? What had his life become. He observed Eunwoo’s relaxed features, taking in the small puffs from his nose, and turned to offer MJ his brightest smile that curved his shining eyes. 

“We’re family for sure, who else would I do all this mad nonsense for?”

…

That night the moon was low, glowing like a siren on the rocky shore. It drew Jinwoo here, his arms crossed on the chilled wood of the balcony and his head craned awkwardly to face its bright reflection. The light of the lamp in the study lit up his back, its small beam competing with the outside oblivion. 

At a creak of the door he glanced back, a swell of unease and joy rising in his throat at Eunwoo’s tentative presence. Eunwoo slid slowly to his side, both of their minds spinning. They simply stared upwards at the stars, the only sign of each other the vague warmth of two bodies. Jinwoo wonders if he should speak, at least to say a proper greeting, but the peace of the moment caught him by the tongue. Indecision gone, he relaxed into the silence, letting it stall on one long note. 

It lasts until he sees a small movement to the side of his eye, a low voice joining the hum of life in the night. 

“Moonbin almost properly kicked my ass to get me out here you know. One of his jabs got a little too close for comfort, if I do say.”

Jinwoo’s laugh felt a little too loud for the previous pace, but he couldn’t help it. He finally glanced to his right, admiring the spot of embarrassment on the most perfect man’s face.

“He told me to get it together and just talk to you and… Well anyway what he forgets is two important points: one I’m a huge coward, and two you’ve become rather rapidly stunning since the last time we spoke and it makes conversation just that much harder.”

Jinwoo felt the heat on his own cheeks bloom, a joke on his tongue to dismiss the very thought away.

“Stop Eunwoo, I saw you face your own literal demon’s just today for god's sake! If that’s cowardice then I’ve never seen a brave man. And you’ve clearly never looked in a mirror or you would be stuttering to yourself all the time.”

Eunwoo straightened, his hand reaching out palm up and his mouth flattening into a fixed line. His looks always had a delicacy to them, but tonight they seemed close to fragile. When Jinwoo placed his own hand into the offered hold, the grip was as soft as snow.

“Maybe, but as self-assured as I seem, I don’t love myself  _ that _ much. Not in the way I love you.”

Was it too much to feel your whole world pivot for a moment on a few little words? Surely the ground should hold Jinwoo firmer than that, reality knocking on his little bubble once more. And yet that second would last a lifetime. For years to come he would remember it and still catch his breath, a small smile never falling to grow on his lips. 

“Eunwoo I, I honestly-”

“Please call me Dongmin. I can honestly say I never imagined I'd have to risk my heart twice in one day, but no matter what comes I want to hear you say my real name. “

Jinwoo took a deep breath and grasped Dongmin’s gaze tight.

“Dongmin you must be braver than I, because I fell for you months ago. I had always thought- well I’m sure it was obvious what held me back. But I couldn’t help but crave your kind eyes and determined spirit, even if I doomed myself to simple admiration.” 

Dongmin grinned big enough to let each of his pearly teeth shine, bringing Jinwoo’s hand up to give it a simple kiss. As if pulled in by force Jinwoo leaned in, their lips meeting in the middle in a firm press. Jinwoo squeezed their intertwined fingers, his eyes barely opening as they pulled away. The cold air pressed up against his bare arms while his center boiled away, and the contrast plucked goosebumps all along his skin. Dongmin reached a hand up that just rested on his cheek, and Jinwoo basked in the trail of scorching pressure. The breeze blew and the silence held on a long thrum of a string until- a set of soft taps came from the window. 

Both their heads turned slowly to greet the moppy haired boy whose head peaked out into the night, big eyes blinking rapidly at them.

“Is the gross stuff over now? Can we have some dinner then please?”

Their mixed chuckles sounded melodic, the glance they shared long and fond. Jinwoo slotted his fingers more firmly inside Dongmin’s hold, and smiled back at Rocky’s weary face. 

“We’ll be inside in a minute, after all what’s the rush?”

“My aching stomach is the rush!”

Jinwoo let out a laugh straight from his gut, leaning his head on Dongmin’s shoulder, and closed his eyes. The night was young and he was too. Freedom was on his tongue, laughter on his lips, and love on his mind, never had he felt more alive. He had a whole lot of time ahead of him- and he knew just where he wanted to spend it. 

  
  



End file.
